Merry Christmas
by Juste D
Summary: *Tu Veux Ma Photo* - Merry Christmas Défi hebdo qui repose sur une image imposée. Ici, la nuit de Noel, la Mort a pris la place du Père Noel. Les personnages de VD ne m'appartiennent pas... Just For Fun !


C'est le réveillon de Noël et fait rarissime pour la région, la neige a recouvert la ville d'un manteau lourd blanc et silencieux.

Tout le monde s'est réuni au manoir pour dîner et faire la fête, avant d'aller se coucher, quand la nuit fut bien avancée, et sans que le Père Noel n'ait montré le bout de son nez...

Elena est dans le salon du manoir, et s'est assoupie sur le canapé. Quand les autres furent montés occuper les chambres nombreuses et vacantes, Damon a décidé de la laisser se reposer là. Il a juste déplacé le canapé afin qu'il soit en face du feu de cheminée, pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, avant de monter dans son antre luxueux.

Maintenant, la nuit laisse lentement la place à un jour gris et blafard, le feu de l'âtre s'est éteint et Elena s'éveille vaguement. Un bruit étrange la sort de sa torpeur. Un bruit d'éboulement léger. Elle ouvre les yeux, complètement éveillée cette fois.

Il ne lui faut qu'une seconde ou deux pour revenir au temps présent, au lieu, au canapé confortable, au plaid crocheté à la main dont elle est recouverte. Elle tourne la tête vers la cheminée, le bruit vient bien de son conduit...

La petite fille qui est au fond d'elle se remet à croire, émerveillée, que Santa arrive enfin, qu'il va atterrir, les fesses les premières dans la cheminée, avec sa maladresse et sa hotte énorme et légendaires.

Elle retient son souffle, pleine d'espoir, assise sur le canapé, pliée sur elle-même, comme pour voir de sa place plus haut dans le conduit tout noirci.

Encore un peu de suie tombe par paquets... au moins, Damon sera content : le ramonage ne sera pas nécessaire cette saison !

Le visiteur tant attendu surgit enfin... les fesses les premières... mais ça doit être la piste d'atterrissage qui ne peut permettre une arrivée plus adéquate...

Sauf que le nouveau venu est bien plus maigrichon et beaucoup moins jovial... et que son habit n'est pas de ce rouge soda si caractéristique, mais d'un gris cendré et loqueteux...

Il se remet sur ses jambes, s'époussette rapidement, visiblement agacé.

Elena évalue qu'il mesure deux mètres, au bas mot. Il est tout longiligne et glacial. Son apparence fait froid dans le dos, et même l'air ambiant refroidit tout autour de lui.

Il la toise de sa hauteur.

Elle sent son sang se figer dans ses veines ; la petite fille qui était là, il y a moins d'une minute, est repartie illico, se réfugier au plus profond d'elle-même. Elena est terrorisée.

Elle ne distingue pas son visage au fond de sa capuche !

Mais pourtant quand la Chose s'adresse enfin à elle, c'est comme si sa bouche était posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, juste derrière elle. Sa voix est claire, mais grave comme elle n'a jamais entendue, verglaçante.

- Tu vas devoir me suivre, jeune fille... lui somme la voix.

Elena ne se démonte pas malgré sa trouille, trop habituée qu'elle est à se faire contraindre par ses vampires ou toute autres créatures impossibles.

- Je suis bien trop jeune pour mourir et j'ai encore plein de choses à faire ! A commencer par aider Stefan à recouvrer ne serait-ce que la raison, faute de ma maison... dépitée.

- Pourquoi t'occupes tu tant des morts, alors que tu délaisses les vivants ?

- Non ! je ne délaisse personne ! Je fais attention à ce que tout le monde reste en vie autour de moi, et ce n'est pas de tout repos...

- C'est pourquoi je t'impose justement le repos... éternel...

- Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Maintenant ?

- Ton frère...

Elena s'assombrit.

Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle avait imposé à Jérémy et qui lui pesait sur le coeur.

- Je devais le protéger ! se défend-elle. Il avait déjà encaissé la mort de nos parents, il refaisait à peine surface, il ne pouvait supporter ce qui était advenu à Vicky, la seule fille qu'il ait aimée jusque là !

- Tes intentions étaient bonnes... sur le moment... consent la créature.

- Et vous allez m'arracher à ma famille, à mon frère, pour cette raison ?!

- Tu es bien sûre de toi, jeune fille... ! se redresse encore la chose.  
- pardon... mais je voudrais comprendre... s'affaisse Elena.

- Oui... tu as contrecarré le destin de Jérémy. Tu lui as enlevé son libre-arbitre sur cet épisode de sa vie. Aussi douloureux soit-il, n'as-tu jamais pensé qu'il lui aurait peut être été utile de l'endurer ? Il aurait peut être gagné en maturité, compris la raison de son existence ?

- Je m'en veux chaque minute, depuis ce jour... admit Elena, soudainement très épuisée, tombant à genoux.

- Je connais ta culpabilité, je la vois depuis que tu la portes. Mais cela ne marche pas comme ça... presque désolée.

- J'avoue être dépassée par tout ça... dit Elena, de plus en plus accablée. J'en ai tant et tant vu de votre gabarit, depuis une année, que si vous me dites que c'est la fin pour moi, là, maintenant, alors soit. capitule-t-elle enfin.

La Chose semble satisfaite de l'effet de son pouvoir sur les humains : les aider à admettre, à cesser de lutter. A sa surprise, Elena poursuit pourtant.

- Mais je sais que mon petit frère m'aime comme je l'aime et qu'il m'a pardonnée... seule, je ne parviens pas à m'accorder le pardon qu'il m'octroie, déclare-t-elle avant de sombrer.

La créature qui s'est penchée vers Elena, comme pour mieux entendre ses derniers mots expirés, se redresse de toute sa hauteur, avec un bruit d'aspiration aigu.

Puis dans un "pouf" digne d'un Hanna-Barbera la Mort s'évapore.

- Elena... ! dit cette voix qui fait partie intégrante de sa vie et de sa chair.

Elle ouvre les yeux sur le grand garçon brun qui la redresse en douceur.

- Jérémy... marmonne-t-elle réalisant où elle est.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu es tombée du canapé. Tu n'as mal nulle part... ?

Elle s'accroche à son cou et le serre contre elle, comme elle ne l'a fait depuis bien trop longtemps.

- Pardon mon frère... murmure-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais je t'ai déjà pardonnée soeurette... Joyeux Noêl... lui répond-il gentiment, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres, lui rendant son câlin, tout deux assis sur le tapis ancien et sans prix des Salvatore.


End file.
